Nunca é tarde
by Lara Boger
Summary: Apesar de todo o tempo que demorou para se declarar, Jason nunca se arrependeria de ter arriscado. JasonXTrini


**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers e seus personagens não me pertencem, sendo (ou eram) propriedade da Saban e atualmente da Disney

**Sinopse**: Apesar de todo o tempo que demorou para se declarar, Jason nunca se arrependeria de ter arriscado. JasonXTrini

**Notas:** Sim, dei um tempo de TommyXTrini e resolvi escrever algo novo.

* * *

**Nunca é tarde**

Abriu os olhos. O quarto estava escuro. Olhou para o relógio apenas para confirmar que era a hora certa, ainda pouco antes que o despertador soasse. Era instinto, como se tivesse feito isso a vida toda.

Desligou o despertador e sentou-se na cama tentando não fazer alarde. Olhou para o lado e viu Trini, sua mulher.

_Sua mulher..._ ainda custava a acreditar. As vezes se pegava repetindo essas palavras como se fosse um mantra. Algumas pessoas repetiam mantras mas ele preferia repetir verdades. Trini, sua esposa. Sua mulher.

Antes era uma amiga de adolescência, a companheira, a irmã para todas as horas... sua paixão secreta.

Foi inocente em um dia acreditar que era apenas uma atração passageira. Tolice. Não fora surpresa nenhuma constatar o tempo perdido por negar o óbvio a si mesmo. Seu medo era descobrir que não sentia nada sério e estragar aquela amizade.

Tentava esquecer, minimizar o assunto. Saiu com várias garotas tentando esquecer que estavam mais próximos do que nunca, trabalhando nas Conferências de Paz e tinham o mundo pela frente. Ela estava tão perto... Jason se sentia tão só!

Tentou aplacar a solidão de todas as formas que conhecia, mas durava apenas algumas horas. Uma noite no máximo. E assim o tempo passou e a vida foi seguindo seu curso. Seguiram juntos até onde deu, até que uma separação fosse inevitável. Por mais próximos que estivessem havia os estudos e os novos interesses. Acabaram se afastando, ainda que só um pouco. Insignificante para os olhos normais, mas muito para quem se sentia daquela forma.

Trini foi viver e restou a Jason fazer o mesmo. Ela foi fazer psicologia. E ele? Ele foi descobrir o que queria da vida.

Descobriu que sabia tirar fotos. Foi Trini quem lhe disse que levava jeito, vendo com bons olhos aquele hobby que no fundo era apenas uma tentativa de fuga. Servia apenas para passar o tempo, mas nunca pensara nisso como uma alternativa de futuro. Porém fora obrigado a repensar aquilo quando ela lhe dera de presente uma câmera: aquela que lhe tirou do amadorismo.

"_Para que suas fotos fiquem cada vez melhores"_ ela disse assim que Jason abriu o embrulho e viu a caixa. Era o seu aniversário e mal soube o que fazer diante daquilo. Trini vivia ocupada entre aulas e estudos em casa, de forma que pensava que só o fato de ganhar um parabéns fosse grande coisa. Porém, descobrir que ela ainda lhe preparou uma festinha de aniversário ainda o deixou sem palavras.

Foi quando se deu conta de que não seria tão fácil esquecer. Não era como gostar de uma garota qualquer que mal sabia da existência de um admirador secreto ou simplesmente o ignorasse. Trini era sua melhor amiga e se importava com ele a ponto de deixar suas horas de descanso de lado para comprar um presente daqueles.

Ela não o ignorava. Sabia de sua existência e se importava com Jason. Apenas não imaginava que o interesse era maior. Seu maior medo era afastá-la caso se declarasse, estragar aquela amizade tão valiosa... mas talvez ela o aceitasse.

Possibilidades... uma palavra ou atitude sua poderia mudar tudo, mas não o fez. Ficou calado e com isso deixou as oportunidades escaparem. Trini se envolveram de tal forma com a psicologia e as Conferências que o envolvimento com o voluntariado foi inevitável. Fazer parte de uma missão humanitária foi algo natural para quem a conhecia tanto, como era o caso de Jason. Ela estava sempre disposta a ajudar e não se preocupava com os riscos que pudesse correr.

Esteve no aeroporto no dia de sua partida. Ela lhe disse "juízo", ele lhe respondeu com um "se cuida". Ainda era capaz de sentir seu corpo pequeno naquele abraço, da maciez dos lábios que lhe deram um beijo no rosto. Lembrava-se de Trini desaparecendo no corredor, do andar suave, os cabelos lisos e compridos balançando ao sabor dos seus passos. Durante muito tempo foi a última imagem que teve dela. Deveria saber que o mundo era muito grande e que Trini provavelmente conquistaria a todos. Foi idiota por esquecer disso, do jeito especial que a fazia ser única. Sua marca registrada.

Recebera cartas, postais e emails. Ouviu sua voz em telefonemas, diminuindo assim sua preocupação, mas aumentando sua saudade. Ver as inúmeras fotos que tiraram juntos ou as tantas que fez enquanto ela estava distraída lhe causavam uma dorzinha boa.

Assim foi até sua volta da qual fora informado em um email de poucas linhas, e como o bom e melhor amigo que sempre fora, esteva ali para esperá-la no aeroporto. Teve medo de que ela trouxesse mais alguém, um namorado ou um amigo mais íntimo, mas isso não aconteceu. Ela surgiu no saguão, bem diferente do que se lembrava: a aparência mais madura, gestos mais seguros, porém sua personalidade não mudara. Bastou que a visse de longe para perceber. Apesar do tempo que ela passara fora, ainda era a mesma adolescente. Ficou feliz ao descobrir que ela continuava a ser sua melhor amiga, tanto que quase a machucou em um abraço de urso. Se a machucou, não sabia, Trini não reclamara e correspondeu plenamente.

Saíram para conversar e ficou envergonhado: ela tinha muito a dizer e ele mesmo não poderia falar muito. Ela tinha novidades e ele queria saber de tudo. Ele tinha fotos novas e ela queria ver todas. Ambos tinham tomado novos rumos e pareciam felizes. Trini estava radiante por estar de volta em seu país e Jason estava radiante por ela ter voltado. E era muito bom vê-la feliz.

Quis saber de seus planos. Soube que ela pretendia ficar, e sorriu ao se dar conta de que a queria por perto. Era melhor que a responsável por seus devaneios estivesse próximo e ao alcance de seus olhos ou de uma conversa. Não queria mais a distância. Era pior com a distância.

A amizade continuou e Jason ficou feliz. Não se declarara nem deu pistas. Contentou-se em compartilhar a vida com sua melhor amiga. Isso ele sabia que poderia ter.

Viu-a se envolvendo com outros caras, sofreu em silêncio com ciúmes por mínimos gestos de interesse alheio. Jason também teve seus envolvimentos, mas não era nada sério. Assim disfarçava o que sentia e nem magoava ninguém.

Viu-a prosperar como psicóloga, não que ganhasse dinheiro, mas era uma promessa, apontada e conhecida por seu talento, sensibilidade e dedicação. Teria uma carreira sólida e seria respeitada. Um futuro pela frente. Da mesma forma, ela o acompanhava, vendo-o aperfeiçoar-se nas fotos, aprendendo a usar as lentes e equipamentos. As fotografias deixando de ser amadoras e tomando um ar de profissionalismo.

Jason não tinha o que fazer, e sentia que precisava cultivar algo para si. Fotografar era o caminho mais próximo disso. Trini nunca deixou de ser sua modelo, tendo dela todos os registros do tempo passado, como se assim pudesse eternizar todos os momentos.

E foi dessa forma até uma noite de setembro. Ela viajara a trabalho, prometeu telefonar. O telefonema não veio.

Jason se preocupou. Ela nunca deixara de telefonar quando prometia fazê-lo. O que havia acontecido?

Teve a resposta durante a madrugada. Uma ligação o fez praticamente pular da cama. Era do hospital: Trini sofrera um acidente, e o número de Jason era o contato de emergência.

Correu para o hospital, fazendo a viagem mais longa de sua vida, sem saber como conseguiu concentração suficiente para dirigir. Chegou antes mesmo que os pais dela. Com isso, acabou vendo-a antes de todo mundo, assustando-se ao vê-la imobilizada. Soube de uma lesão no pescoço, da necessidade de uma cirurgia.

Soube antes de todos que ela perdera os movimentos abaixo do pescoço.

Foi ele quem passou as longas horas na sala de espera enquanto os médicos a tratavam. Estava ao seu lado quando lhe deram o diagnóstico. Quem viu o choro sentido e o primeiro a estar por perto pra ouvir, mesmo que no fim não soubesse como dizer algo.

Estava ali quando a puseram sentada pela primeira vez. Foi para ele quem Trini mostrou seu primeiro movimento: um fraco mover de dedos mas que tinha todo o valor do mundo. Foi com ele quem deu o primeiro passeio de cadeira de rodas pelos corredores do hospital e o primeiro a levá-la a outros lugares além daquelas paredes embora ainda estivesse em seus domínios. Ouviu sobre prognostico, ouviu as poucas lamentações e queixas que ela tinha, viu-a ter dúvidas sobre o futuro, se conseguiria superar e ajudar aqueles a quem a carreira colocasse em seu caminho. E lhe disse pessoalmente o quanto a admirava por sua força.

De uma forma ou de outra, sempre esteve ali, ao seu lado durante tanto tempo que chegou a ser capaz de reconhecer as paredes brancas do hospital como sendo mais familiares que as de seu próprio apartamento. E foi ali que teve um insight:

Foi na sala de espera daquele lugar que seu deu conta: se adiasse tudo que queria dizer talvez não houvesse mais tempo. Se aquele hospital lhe era mais familiar que o lugar onde poderia chamar de lar era porque havia tido sorte uma vez em ainda tê-lo por perto.

Simplesmente não poderia mais esconder seus sentimentos, porém também não poderia entrar no quarto de Trini e dizer tudo. Ela não conseguiria entender, seria pressão e informação demais em tão pouco tempo. Trini precisava de sossego e tempo.

Era estranho ter um motivo real para adiar as coisas quando não queria mais esconder nada...

Amava Trini e não podia mais fingir que amizade seria o bastante. Mas esperou até que a ocasião chegasse. Um momento onde ela já estava habituada a situação, reaprendia o que antes era cotidiano e ganhava independência aos poucos. Seus humores oscilavam conforme os dias e as dificuldades, mas Jason sabia que era absolutamente normal. Por mais que ela se esforçasse para estar sempre feliz e forte, Trini era humana e precisava também demonstrar tristeza.

O fato é que os segredos foram revelados em uma conversa no mínimo desajeitada. Palavras vinham gaguejadas na ânsia de um mínimo planejamento, porém não havia nenhuma hesitação, porém mesmo tendo a mente aberta e o conhecendo há anos, Trini duvidara. Não que a condenasse por isso, até esperava sua contrariedade mas não que ela pedisse tantas explicações ou o julgasse tão inseguro. Ela insistia que aquilo poderia não ser sério, sendo uma daquelas paixonites sem importância que se tem por qualquer um ou apenas uma daquelas confusões sobre um sentimento a mais derivada de uma amizade muito forte.

Era como se, de alguma forma Trini estivesse tentando minar qualquer chance de um relacionamento entre eles. Um sentimento pelo qual Jason não se deixara contaminar pois suas convicções eram quase sempre maiores que os obstáculos, de modo que sua persistência e teimosia eram perceptíveis até mesmo quando sua resposta era o silêncio. Não importava a cadeira de rodas ou as limitações físicas. Não se importava que Trini não fosse como as outras garotas pois no fundo ela nunca fora.

Foi dessa forma que agira até o dia em que ela finalmente cedera. Talvez por admitir que também gostava da ideia ou simplesmente por ter sido vencida pelo cansaço... não sabia a razão e nem tinha esperanças de um dia vir a saber. O fato era que finalmente conseguira, e aos poucos o que parecia ser um devaneio ou um sonho muito vago transformou-se aos poucos em realidade. Tão real a ponto de agora ela estar ali, dormindo ao seu lado. Dividindo a cama e a vida.

As vezes ainda parecia ser sonho, mas logo os toques dela ou o simples som de sua voz lhe despertavam para a constatação de que era a mais pura realidade. Que a coragem que tivera de reunir para que as palavras tomassem forma valera a pena.

Podia ser tolo, fantasioso, romântico demais, porém nunca conseguia se desvencilhar de tais pensamentos quando sofria de insônia após ter cumprido mais um passo da rotina de casal. Mesmo que houvesse quem fizesse por ele, fazia questão de muda-la de posição, evitando assim que escaras surgissem na pele de Trini. Um ferimento que poderia ser perigoso.

Ela lhe falava de suas olheiras, aparentava preocupação por demorar a dormir depois desse gesto e dizia que seria a última vez pois passaria essa tarefa para outra pessoa, mas Jason sempre negava. Um ciclo vicioso que francamente adorava pois não queria estar em lugar nenhum que não fosse ao seu lado.

Diante de todo tempo que perdera, nunca a insônia fora tão bem vinda.

_**Fim**_


End file.
